


Jingling Underneath

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Under the Surface [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Because Who Hasn't Wanted to do That?), Anal Sex, As is everything in this verse, But plot, Cumming on Harry's Face, Established Relationship, M/M, No Condom, Porn With Plot, Santa Kink, Sexual Roleplay, This whole thing is just dirty and flirty, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: Harry is in an uncomfortable situation, and the only fix is Niall's Santa dick.





	

The thing is- Harry didn’t mean to be going commando. He’s kinky, but not like this. He has no problem with exhibitionism, or even being less clothed than he probably should be in public. In fact, he indulges in both of those things rather routinely, and it’s never been a problem until right now. Because there’s nothing really hiding his dick or ass from these kids unless he spends at least half of each minute he wears this stupid costume picking at the elastic of his tights to make sure they don’t cling or tugging down the hem of his jumper to try and cover himself. Neither tactic is extremely successful.

It’s Louis’ fault, really. Louis’ and Niall’s.

Niall had signed the two of them up to work as Santa and his elf, and maybe he did tell Harry about it, but it was probably when Harry was too fucked out to really pay any attention to what Niall was saying anyways. Niall should know better than to tell Harry anything important after sex.

Now, Harry is all for showing kids a good time. He loves it, actually. What he doesn’t love is showing kids his good time parts. And that’s where Louis comes in, because Harry thought that Louis was getting Harry a Christmas present of Paige jeans and a Gucci shirt from ‘the closet’, but he was so very wrong. So when Louis asked Harry’s sizes, but didn’t specify what for, Harry gave him the sizes he normally wears. Those are not the sizes he wears in green, elastic tights or costume sweaters, apparently.

Harry hadn’t meant to be going commando around a bunch of children, but he also hadn’t planned on being around a bunch of children at all. So it’s not his fault that he hadn’t chosen to wear any underwear. It’s not, and Harry will stick to that argument until the day he dies. He didn’t bloody know.

“If you keep touching yourself there, people are going to wonder exactly what’s going through your head with these kids.” Niall growls in Harry’s ear, pulling him down by the jingle-bell collar so that it can’t be overheard.

“I’m trying not to show them all what’s in my stocking!” Harry hisses. “Maybe you should have, I don’t know, reminded me to put on pants this morning!”

“How am I supposed to remember something like that when I’m staring at your-” Niall starts, only to be cut off by a high-pitched voice asking, “Santa, why are you fighting with your elf?”

“I’m not fighting with him, love.” Niall says gently, releasing his grip on Harry’s collar and turning towards the little girl standing a few feet away. “I’m just reminding him that the reindeer need to be fed, or else they’ll start eating all the toys. I didn’t want to worry anyone, so we were whispering.”

“Oh no!” the little girl gasps. “The presents!”

“Don’t worry.” Niall tells her. “My elf is just going to check on things now, aren’t you?”

“Of course.” Harry nods, smiling brightly and tugging down the front of his jumper as he nods enthusiastically to distract her with the sound of the bells on his outfit jingling. “I’m just going to check on them now, and then I’ll be right back and the celebrations can continue.”

“Um- Santa will still be here, so they won’t really stop.” the girl says bluntly.

Harry’s jaw drops open, stunned at the vicious emotional slap he’s just received from a six year old girl in pigtails. More than that, though, is the betrayal of Niall laughing into his hand. It has Harry’s face lighting up with a blush so bright that it must look like the star on top of his green Christmas tree of a body.

“You heard the girl.” Niall hums, looking over at Harry with an expression that even through the beard is clearly readable as a smirk. He reaches out and slaps his hand harshly against Harry’s nearly bare arse, and adds, “Get going, elf.”

“Here, love-” Harry says through a tight smile, picking the little girl up and dropping her onto Niall’s lap hard enough to make the blond groan. “Why don’t you tell Santa about everything you want for Christmas this year, just to make sure he has it right?”

 

Harry’s best bet at finding a pair of pants is the closet for his magazine. At least, that’s what he thought before he came in to find the place nearly cleaned out. There’s a few unlucky articles on the floor, stampeded over in the mad dash to claim whatever people could get their hands on to give as gifts, or, more likely, keep for themselves now that the first peeks at the spring collections are starting to leak and all of this is going to be outdated in a couple of months.

He’s pretty sure it was Louis that stole all of the underwear except for this one pair that Harry could find discarded on the floor. The thing is, even as uncomfortable as his current predicament is, Harry’s not sure he can bring himself to put this - thing - on. It’s a joke from their Christmas shoot, a little thong with the pouch designed to look like Santa’s hat, and it really wouldn’t be that much better than going commando. In fact, it might actually be worse, because then it’ll look like Harry specifically went for something dirty, and he can’t explain that away like he can with what he’s got going on now.

“You’re definitely on the naughty list this year.” comes a gruff, familiar voice behind him.

“It’s your fault!” Harry hisses, glaring over his shoulder to find Niall stalking towards him. The stern look on his face is an odd mix with the Santa costume he’s wearing, even if he has taken off the beard and removed the gel insert that gave him the big, fat stomach.

“Two lumps for you.” Niall huffs, splaying a hand over Harry’s lower back and pushing him forward, just to deliver one slap to each of Harry’s arse cheeks in quick succession.

“It’s supposed to be lumps of coal, you knob!” Harry snaps. “You’re Santa! You’re supposed to know that!”

“And you’re supposed to know better than to fucking tempt me like this when there are kids involved.” Niall grunts out, peeling Harry’s tights down below the swell of his arse and then dropping to his knees. He bites at Harry’s left cheek first, then the right, grazing his teeth over the reddened imprints of his hands. “Cheeky fuckin’ tease, you are. Get in the sleigh.”

“Oh my god.” Harry breathes out, scrambling forward and climbing into the back portion of the giant display sleigh that had been put up for the season. He doesn’t even hesitate. Some twisted part of his mind is thoroughly turned on by the idea of Niall fucking him in Santa’s sleigh. And it only gets that much worse when he looks back to find Niall undoing the belt on his stomach, and, before he can stop himself, says, “Don’t take it off.”

“You cannot be serious.” Niall says flatly, arching his eyebrow. His hands fall to his hips, though, so that tells Harry that he’s somewhat onboard with the plan.

“Santa, baby, won’t you hurry down my chimney tonight?” Harry purrs, curling a finger towards himself.

“You’re fuckin’ warped, Styles. You know that?” Niall snorts, taking a step towards the sleigh.

“If you do this for me, then I’ll put on the footy kit and jockstrap that feature so heavily in all those videos you think I don’t know are on your laptop.” Harry offers. “Complete with the muddy, grass-stained socks.”

Niall is in the sleigh in just over a second, kneeling on the edge of the seat and pressing Harry into the floor of it while kissing him harshly before he murmurs out, “I love you, you warped little elf.”

“Good.” Harry hums against his lips. “Then fuck me hard, Father Christmas. Daddy Christmas? Which do you prefer?”

“I think you enjoy knowing you’ve got your spot on the naughty list cemented.” Niall chuckles, reaching his left hand down between them and grasping a loose fist around Harry’s very prominent erection though his tights. “But I’ve already given you some lumps, and you seem to have something hard in your stocking already, so I think you need to be taught a lesson in a different way, this time.”

“Please.” Harry whimpers, fucking his hips up into Niall’s fist because the smooth feel of the spandex is doing sensory wonders for him. Who would have thought that polyester and elastic, of all textiles, would have Harry this riled up so quickly? Louis can never know.

“You’re so pretty when you beg, babe.” Niall hums, releasing his grip and making Harry choke out a sob from the loss of contact. “All fours. Come on.”

“Like a reindeer?” Harry snorts, rolling onto his stomach and lifting up when Niall moves to sit back on his haunches. “Not the roleplay I was going for, Santa, but I can make do.”

“Oh my god, you had better put on a damn good footballer persona when we do that, because you are taking this in horrifying directions.” Niall scoffs, smacking his hand lightly over one of the handprints he’s already left on Harry’s arse. “The things I do for love.”

“Don’t say that like fucking me is such a hardship for you.” Harry huffs over his shoulder.

“Fucking you is never a hardship, babe.” Niall hums, pulling a travel bottle of lube out of the pocket of his costume. Fuck, he’s never not prepared, and Harry loves him for it. “Just putting up with the weird shite you say can be.”

“Santa’s about to be sleeping on the couch tonight when we get back to the North Pole.” Harry huffs.

“I’ll show you the North Pole.” Niall smirks, undoing the zip on his trousers just enough to pull himself out through the front. Harry can’t help but crack a grin. He really, really loves Niall.

“No fair, using my love for puns when I’m mad at you.” Harry grumbles.

“That’s the beauty of being the big man.” Niall muses, spreading lube over his fingers. He presses two against Harry’s hole, and pushes them in with ease, Harry still sloppy and loose from a lunchtime escapade that they’d had for ‘research purposes’ for Harry’s article. He spreads Harry open on them, seemingly unhurried as he adds, “You can’t be mad at Santa, or you’re not getting any presents. And I happen to know you’ve got some great present coming this Christmas.”

“Santa is the best fucking sugar daddy. Sugar plum daddy.” Harry hums, dropping his forehead onto his arms and pushing his arse back farther. “I’m ready. Just fuck me already before someone comes looking for us.”

“Elves.” Niall snorts. “Always so eager.”

“Only for you.” Harry slurs out as Niall’s fingers withdraw and are near instantly replaced by the head of Niall’s cock pressing in instead.

“Good.” Niall grunts out when he gets all the way inside. “Hate to think you’re out there fucking every mall Santa you can find.”

His hands dig themselves into Harry’s hips, pushing him away as he pulls out, only to bring him back with a harsh slap of skin on skin when he thrusts back in. It stings against Harry’s cheeks, but he loves it, pushing himself back with even more force as Niall starts fucking into him as hard and fast as he can. And Harry’s going to have some trouble sitting for the next few days after this, but their magazines are both closed until the beginning of January now that their March issues are done, so that doesn’t sound like too much of a problem.

In fact, it sounds like an excuse to lay around naked and have Niall wait on him hand and foot.

“Christ- That fucking jingling from your bells is going to keep me from cumming.” Niall growls, folding himself over Harry’s back and biting at the nape of his neck.

“How about now?” Harry hums as he flexes and tightens himself around Niall’s cock, because the bells are definitely not a problem for him. He quite enjoys it, actually.

“Fucking hell.” Niall groans, fucking into Harry like a rabbit as he drops one hand from the younger man’s hip to circle around his cock through the costume. “C’mon, babe. Cum for me all over your little tights. Get yourself back on the nice list.”

And Harry is nothing if not a good boy. It only takes another thrust from Niall and the tight squeeze of his hand before he’s cumming hard into the green spandex, his whole body tightening up as he lets out a loud moan of Niall’s name.

He falls forward onto his stomach, spent and pliant as Niall starts chasing his own orgasm now that that the jingling has stopped. Harry feels his thrusts getting sloppier, hurried and frantic, and then he’s pulling out and Harry is deeply confused.

“Ah, fuck-” Niall groans. “Roll over. Wanna give you a white Christmas.”

“Jesus-” Harry breathes out, flopping onto his back without hesitation.

Niall crawls forward until his knees are in Harry’s armpits and his cock is bobbing in front of Harry’s face with every tug. Harry barely has time to get his eyes closed and mouth open before Niall is cumming in ropes on his face, spattering his tongue and cheeks. It’s fucking dirty- Dirtier than Harry has felt in ages, and he loves it, because Niall only makes him feel dirty in the best way.

“You have weird kinks, but I can’t say that wasn’t hot.” Niall hums, dropping off of Harry’s chest to the side and leaning against the back of the sleigh.

“Wanna snowball?” Harry grins, wiping a bit of Niall’s cum off of his chin with a finger and holding it up. “It’s in the theme of the season.”

“The roleplay is over, Harry.” Niall scoffs, leaning down and grabbing a shirt with a horrible leopard print pattern off of the floor by the sleigh. “Wipe off.”

“No fun.” Harry pouts, taking the shirt and wiping his face clean anyways.

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall waves him off. “I’m just the grumpy old man that you fuck for clothes.”

“And that I love.” Harry hums. “The grumpy old man that I fuck for clothes and love.”

“Oh, you are so not getting anything for Christmas.” Niall grumbles. “I’m taking back every bit of Gucci and Prada I got you.”

“Oh, relax.” Harry snorts, crawling in between Niall’s legs and laying with his back against the blond’s chest and his head on his shoulder. “You know I only fuck you for love. I love your grumpy ass a lot more than I care about the clothes you buy me. Besides, if you take all my presents back, then I won’t contact a friend of a friend who can get us into the Arsenal locker room for that fantasy of yours.”

“Jesus.” Niall breathes out.

“Nope, just Harry.” Harry grins. “But maybe for Easter-”

“You’re warped.” Niall chuckles, wrapping his arms around Harry and pressing a kiss to his temple. “But I love you anyways, pet.”

“Love you too.” Harry says softly. “But I’m not going back in there. As if it weren’t bad enough already, now the tights are soaked with jizz.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Niall laughs. “I got Liam and Louis to take our spots. They can spend the rest of the night there, and you can put on the presents I have stashed in my office because you’re a snoop, and I’ll go show you off at the EIC’s party instead.”

“Much better.” Harry smiles. “But you’re definitely keeping the Santa suit. I’m not done with this yet.”


End file.
